The light of my heart
by VenomSpitter
Summary: Lucy and Sting have a 4-years old daughter, Hikari Eucliffe. But Hikari doesn't know that she is targeted by evil mages, who want Hikari's powers. Lucy and Sting are trying to protect their daughter, no matter what. They have their friends to help them. Will they defeat the enemies and live peacefully? Main pairing StiCy ;3
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone! Thanks for coming to read this story. So this story is about Sting x Lucy and there might be some songs in too. Also, if you are wondering about the ages, in this story Lucy started dating Sting at the age of 17, while Sting was 19. Three years later they got married, Lucy was 20 and Sting was 22, then Lucy gave birth to Hikari Eucliffe and four years later Lucy is 24 and Sting is 26. Hope you all have now a good reading-time!**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny and a warm day in Shouri City <strong>(The citytown where Sabertooth's base is located, is unknown. The name I mean, so I chose Shouri City. Shouri means 'Victory' in japanese)**. It was also a peaceful day. The citizens of Shouri City were walking around the streets and buying stuff that they needed. But let's go inside the Sabertooth Guild and see what is happening in there.

**Inside the guild**

Some of the mages were sitting at the tables or drinking or talking or eating. Everyone was doing their own stuff. A certain blonde Celestial Spirit Mage was sitting at the bar talking to a bluenette Celestial Spirit Mage. They were talking about their spirits and how were they doing. They smiled and giggled when they talked.

"How is Hikari doing? And where is she?" Yukino asked her best friend Lucy.

"Hikari is doing fine, and I think she is playing with her daddy." Lucy smiled and turned her head and saw her little daughter, Hikari Eucliffe, playing with her daddy and Lucy's husband and Sabertooth's Guild Master, Sting Eucliffe. Hikari was on top of Sting's head, tugging his spiky blonde hair.

"Oi oi, stop tugging my hair, Hikari!" Sting groaned as he grabbed Hikari off from his head and held her on his lap. Some of his guild mates laughed at him, and he growled. It isn't always like that, but Hikari just wants to play.

"By the way, Lucy, has anyone attacked lately..?" Yukino whispered to Lucy. Lucy's face saddened a bit, but she smiled weakly.

"Luckily, no..why are they targeting Hikari? I know they want Hikari's power, but she is still a child! Why aren't they attacking someone else with more power?" Lucy almost teared up.

"Lucy, don't cry. We all are protecting Hikari. You have friends here and in Fairy Tail too, so don't worry." Yukino said and hugged Lucy.

Sting suddenly smelled salty tears. His head shot up and looked at Lucy, who cried quietly. He ran to Lucy's while holding Hikari and looked worried.

"Lucy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sting asked and looked at Yukino.

"Nothing to worry, Sting-san. She's just a little worried about Hikari." she said.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Hikari said as she wanted to hug her mother. Lucy looked up and Sting put Hikari on Lucy's lap, as Hikari hugged her mother.

"N-Nothing's wrong, Hikari.." Lucy said and she kissed her daughter's forehead.

Oh yes, you are probably wondering, how does Hikari look like? She is four years old, with blonde waist-lenght hair. Her hair is a little bit spiky too. She has Sting's blue eyes. She looks alot like Lucy. Hikari is calm, clever, kind and a caring person. She likes to play a lot with her daddy, and likes to watch her mommy cook and sometimes she gets to taste her mommy's cookings before eating it. Also Hikari likes to play with her Uncle Rogue and her Aunt Yukino. She is a happy little child. Sting believes that she will be a White Dragon Slayer, because he said that he can sense it.

Like Lucy said, Hikari is targeted by some evil dark mages, who want Hikari's powers. One of the dark mages said that she is an easy target plus she is a Dragon Slayer's child. Dragon Slayer's child is very powerful, but as the dark mage said, she is an easy target, because she is still a child. Lucy with Sting and their friends from Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, are protecting Hikari. The dark mages have been attacking the Eucliffe family since Hikari was three.

"I love you, mommy!" Hikari said and smiled sweetly.

"Yes, mommy loves you too, Hikari." Lucy said as she hugged her child.

"Hey!" Sting said as he kissed Lucy's cheek. Lucy giggled and smiled at Sting.

"And I love Stingy-bee too." she said.

"I'm not Stingy-bee!" Sting said while blushing slightly.

* * *

><p>After that, they heard a big boom from outside and the guild's doors were destroyed. Everyone looked at the entry and saw a man with a black cloak and hood. The man smirked and looked at Hikari, who was still in her mother's lap. Lucy held tightly her arms around Hikari and Sting began to growl.<p>

"Oi, what are you doing here?!" one of the guild members shouted.

"Oh my, no need to be mad. I am just here to take Hikari Eucliffe with me.." the man said.

"I won't let you near my family! And I won't let you take Hikari away!" Sting shouted in anger.

"Well, let's see about that.." the man grinned and pointed his hand at Lucy and Hikari. The man whispered "Shadow Magic: Grasp", and his whole arm became a shadow and then it lunged at Hikari. Hikari looked scared and held tightly her mother. Sting then moved in front of Lucy and Hikari, and let the shadow grab Sting. The man standing at the entry was confused, and Sting smirked.

"Don't mess with me! White Dragon's Roar!" Sting roared his attack at the man, who looked now shocked. The man then flew out from the guild by Sting's attack. Sting looked still angry and walked to the man, who was on the ground outside. Then Sting began to punch the man until he was bleeding badly.

"Oi, Sting, don't kill him! Maybe we can get some information from him." Orga said while walking to Sting and the unconscious man.

"Orga is right, Sting. This man might tell us why are they targeting Hikari." Rogue said as he walked to Sting and Orga.

"Tch, just lock him in the cage and seal his magic away temporarily. I'll question him later." Sting said while glaring at the unconscious man. Orga grabbed the man's hood and dragged the man into the guild and down into the cellar. Rogue followed Orga into the cellar. Then, Sting ran to Lucy and Hikari. Lucy and Yukino tried to calm down Hikari, who cried.

"Shhh, don't cry baby-girl, mommy is here.." Lucy said as she held Hikari tightly.

"Hikari-chan, please don't cry.." Yukino said as she rubbed her hand against Hikari's back. But Hikari still cried.

"M-Mommy...d-daddy..!" Hikari sobbed. "W-Who was.. t-that man..?" she said as she still cried.

"Daddy's here, Hikari. Don't worry about that man, daddy handled that evil man." Sting said as he patted his daughter's head. Hikari stopped crying and looked up to her father, who smiled.

"Daddy is the best!" Hikari said as Sting grinned. Lucy and Yukino smiled and everyone went back to do their things in the guild.

* * *

><p>Sting, Rogue and Orga were in the cellar. They all looked at the man, who was sitting inside a strong cage with his body tied up with rope. The man was awake now, and smirked at Sting.<p>

"Don't fucking smirk at me. Tell us why did you attack!?" Sting growled at the man.

"Calm down, Sting." Rogue said.

"Heh, isn't it obvious? I am targeting that child of your, because of her powers. Didn't you know that a Dragon Slayer's child is very strong and powerful. Especially yours, Sting Eucliffe." the man said. Sting's anger grew even more as he listened to the man.

"Who are you anyway?" Orga asked. The man seemed very calm, but he was still smirking. He wasn't wearing his hood, and Sting, Rogue and Orga saw his face. His face was full of scars, he had short, black and spiky hair and he had green eyes. He was about 30 years old.

"They call me 'Scar', because of the scars on my face." 'Scar' said.

"And I know who you three are. Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney and Orga Nanagear." Scar said and laughed.

"Anyway, you're not going to have Hikari. So don't touch her or her mother Lucy, or I'll kill you!" Sting glared at Scar, who just smirked again.

"I'm not targeting your beloved wife, yet.." Scar said.

"I'm warning you, don't touch my wife or my daughter!" Sting said as he was about to attack Scar, but Rogue pulled Sting back.

"Where do you come from? Are you in a guild or something?" Orga asked again.

"Why should I tell you? Oh well, I come from this dark guild named Shadow Wolves. Shadow Wolves are also targeting at your precious little daughter, and they sent me today. Apparently, I failed my mission to capture Hikari Eucliffe." Scar told them.

"I've heard of this Shadow Wolves' guild. Indeed it is a dark guild and it's been up for now five years." Rogue said as he glared at Scar.

"Well, we are keeping you here for a long time. And since you use Shadow Magic, we are putting many lights here to keep away your shadows." Orga said. Rogue then left the cellar and Orga snapped his fingers, and many lights lit in the cellar.

"AAARGH! STOP IT, STOP IT!" Scar yelled as he hid his face with his cloak.

"We will be checking on you later, let's go Sting." Orga said as he left the cellar. Sting asked few of his guild members to guard the cellar, if something happened.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Sting sent Yukino to walk Lucy and Hikari home and stay with them until Sting gets home. Sting had some work to do in the guild. The Eucliffe family lives in a greenish colored three-storey house. The first floor has a vestibule, a living room, a kitchen, a dining room and a bathroom. Then there goes the stairs up to the second floor, which has a bathroom, three bedrooms (one is Lucy's and Sting's, second one is Hikaris and third one is for guests) and a small library. Mostly Lucy goes into the library in their house, because she likes to read too. Then the third floor is the attic, where are lots of junk, ancient ornaments and old magic items.<p>

The bedrooms are quite big, especially Hikari's. Her room's color is peach and she has some pink and white furniture. Also she has many girly toys and dragon plushies too, some of them are big. Even bigger than Sting. Hikari has also many storybooks on her shelf and she likes it when her mommy reads them to her, like before going to bed.

Sting's and Lucy's bedroom has the color of light-blue and their furniture is mostly white colored too. They have a white king-sized bed too. Sometimes Hikari likes to sleep between Sting and Lucy in their bed. Usually when she is too lazy to go to her own bed or she just woke up from a nightmare.

Anyway, Lucy, Hikari and Yukino just arrived and Hikari went into the living room with Yukino, while Lucy went to get some coffee for Yukino and herself and hot cocoa for Hikari. After she was ready, she walked into the living room. She saw Hikari playing with her toys, while Yukino was sitting on the couch and reading a book about magic.

"Yukino, I brought some coffee for you and Hikari can drink hot cocoa." Lucy said and gave a cup of coffee to Yukino, who thanked Lucy. Then Lucy put her coffee cup to the coffee table and gave Hikari a cup of cocoa.

"Thank you, mommy!" Hikari said as she carefully took a sip of her hot cocoa. Lucy just smiled at her before sitting next to Yukino on the couch. Soon they started a conversation about magic and Hikari and about something.

**(At this point I'm too lazy to write about Lucy's and Yukino's conversation, so let's skip it to that part when Sting comes home :p)**

Sting came home at nine, and it was late too. Yukino had to go home and said goodbyes to the Eucliffe family.

"Urgh, today was so long day." Sting said as he sighed and sat down on the couch. Lucy just came down from the stairs, because she went to change her clothes and Hikari's clothes.

"So, did you get any information about that man?" Lucy asked and sat next Sting on the couch while holding a sleepy Hikari in her arms.

"Yeah, the man's name is Scar and he comes from a dark guild named Shadow Wolves. Looks like they're going to send every day some of their dark mages to attack us. I think. But I'm not going to let them do that. I won't let them touch you or Hikari..!" Sting said and Lucy leaned againts him.

"Yeah, I hope we're going to be safe soon. Hikari is just a child still, and I can't let this happen to her." Lucy said.

"I know. But you should go and put Hikari into bed. And you should sleep too, you know..I'll be up for a while." Sting said as he stood up with Lucy from the couch.

"Hey, can Hikari sleep with us tonight? I-I'm still worried.." Lucy asked and Sting chuckled.

"Yeah, sure." he said and walked into the kitchen, while Lucy walked to their bedroom while holding Hikari.

* * *

><p>Lucy put Hikari on the bed and went onto the bed too, pulling the big and soft blanket on them. Then she fell asleep, while holding Hikari tightly, so no one could steal her. Lucy started to have a dream about when she left Fairy Tail;<p>

_*The dream..*_

_"But Lucy, don't leave us!" Natsu whined while hugging Lucy. Lucy was leaving Fairy Tail. The reason was, that Lucy was getting married with Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth. So she has to be closer to Sting and be with him. She couldn't be in Fairy Tail anymore, because she was too far from Sting. This is her choice._

_"I'm sorry Natsu, but it's my choice. I'll visit you all and I'll invite you all to my wedding, I promise!" Lucy gave them her sweet smile. Some of her guild mates were crying, especially Levy._

_"Lu-chan! Promise?" Levy cried. Lucy nodded and hugged her best friend._

_Lucy and Sting started dating three years ago, so few days ago, Sting had proposed to Lucy and Lucy of course, said yes to him. She was very happy._

_"I can't wait to see your babies, Lucy!" Mirajane said while squealing. Lucy blushed._

_"Well, please visit us soon, Lucy. You are always in our family and in our hearts. We all love you." Makarov said. Lucy was very touched. Then she said her goodbyes while crying. Outside the guild was Sting waiting for Lucy. He had Lucy's luggages and stuff, because Lucy was moving in with Sting and Rogue._

_"Sorry if it took so long. They're going to miss me so badly.." Lucy said while smiling weakly._

_"Heh, it's okay. Let's just go, blondie." Sting said._

_"You're blond too, Stingy-bee!" Lucy teased and smiled. And then they left Magnolia Town and travelled to Shouri City, where Sting's guild was._

_*End of the dream..*_

* * *

><p><strong>So this was the first chapter of this story. Again, I'm sorry if there are some grammar mistakes. Maybe I will need some of your OC's in this story, maybe not ;3. Thank you for reading! I'll post the next chapter soon ;'3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

It was a rainy day. And cloudy too. And for Hikari, it isn't going to be a funny day. Lucy had woken up at 09:00 am and she was so sleepy. But she had to wake up early in the morning. As she rose up from the bed, she saw that Hikari wasn't on the bed. And she didn't see Sting either. Usually when she wakes up first, Sting is always sleeping next to her. She began to panic a little. She still wore her dark blue nightgown that was at the lenght of her knees, but she didn't care about that. Lucy ran to check the library and Hikari's room, but she couldn't find Hikari nor Sting there. Then she ran to check the living room, but soon she saw them in the kitchen, making food. Lucy sighed in relief, and she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, beautiful." Sting said as he was making some breakfast. Hikari was sitting at the table, smiling at her mother.

"Morning, mommy!" she greeted while eating apple rabbits. Lucy was very surprised. Usually these two aren't so early up, but why today?

"Morning, sweeties. Why are you two up so early?" Lucy asked while she sat down on a chair next to the table.

"I don't know. Just wanted to surprise you, babe." Sting smirked while putting some scrambled eggs and bacons on three plates and poured some orange juice into the three glasses on the table. Lucy sat down next to Hikari and Sting sat down next to Hikari too, so Hikari was between her parents.

"Mommy, I don't like rain.." Hikari mumbled while eating her breakfast and drinking some orange juice. Lucy chuckled and smiled at her.

"Yes, I know, dear. Sometimes the weather is like this." Lucy told her and they ate their breakfast.

***Timeskip - day***

The weather had changed when the day came. When it was still morning, it was all rainy and cloudy. Now it is sunny again. The Eucliffe family decided to go to the guild, well, Sting anyway had to go there, because he was the guild master. They all got dressed up and walked to the guild. Hikari was holding both Sting and Lucy's hand. Sting was wearing his normal clothes, Lucy was wearing a white tank top, dark blue jacket, light blue miniskirt, black thigh-lenght stockings and white combat boots. Hikari was wearing a orange colored sundress with white frills and she wore orange sandals. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with a black ribbon.

Soon they arrived to the guild and went in. Everyone greeted them and Sting went into his office, while Lucy and Hikari stayed at the bar.

"Hello, Lucy-sama and Hikari-chan!" the barmaid, Alice Demonia, said. Alice is really a demon. Well, a half-demon to be sure. She looks like a human woman, but really is a demon. She has dark green short hair, red eyes and she has curly but sharp black horns. She usually wears a black and frilly lolita dress with black thigh-lenght stockings with black high-heel boots. Her father was a demon and her mother was a human. But they died when Alice was a teenager. Alice grew up with the help of her father's friends and when she was an adult, she joined Sabertooth. Alice once said, that she has a sister too, but her sister was taken away by Alice's mother's friends, into the human world, after Alice's mother and father died. Alice also said that she only was with her sister for two days, before they got separated. And by the way, she came from the Demon Realm by a portal. No one really knows her age, and when someone asks, she never tells. Alice is really kind, but when she activates her demon powers, she will have no mercy. Her alias is "the Demon Queen". That's because her father was the Demon King **(A/N: so in this story, Tartaros does not exist here, and Alice is my oc ;3)**, and her mother was the Demon Queen, even though she was a human. And when Alice reached her adulthood, some demons from the Demon Realm came to meet Alice and tell her that she is their queen. She accepted it and promised to lead them well. Also, she is an S-class mage in Sabertooth.

"Hello, Alice! And please, call me just Lucy." Lucy said as she smiled and sat down on the bar chairs. Hikari sat on Lucy's lap.

"Hi!~ Can I have a lollipop, pretty please?" Hikari asked and grinned.

"Sure thing, sweetie." Alice said and she gave Hikari a strawberry-flavored lollipop. Then she gave Lucy a strawberry milkshake, like always.

"Thank you!" Lucy and Hikari said. Alice grinned and she cleaned some mugs.

"Alice, can I ask you something?" Lucy asked. Alice just nodded while cleaning the mugs. "Ask me anything." she said.

"What kind of magic do you use? I know we've known each other for years but I can't remember it." Lucy asked while drinking her milkshake.

"Well, in my human form I can use Illusion Magic and Fire Magic, while in my demon form I use Illusion Magic, Fire Magic and Darkness Magic." Alice answered and winked.

"Okay, I'll try to remember." Lucy said.

"Do you and Sting know what Magic will Hikari be using?" Alice asked and started to clean some glasses.

"Yes. Sting said that Hikari will be a White Dragon Slayer. He can sense it." Lucy told Alice and finished her milkshake, and kissed Hikari's head lightly.

"Oh, right. Well, I better go now. See you later!" Alice said and walked away.

* * *

><p><em>'I should visit Fairy Tail...I haven't visited them in years, and I've only sent them a letter with a picture of Hikari. I'll go ask Sting first and have Alice make a portal for me..' <em>Lucy thought and walked to Sting's office, also holding Hikari in her arms. Lucy entered Sting's office, after she knocked on the door.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Sting asked.

"Sting, can Hikari and I go visit Fairy Tail? I'll ask Alice to come with me. Please?" Lucy asked and kissed Sting's cheek and put Hikari down on the floor.

"Yeah, sure. But Alice has to protect you from any danger, okay?" Sting said. "I don't want you to get hurt..I would come with you, but I'm too busy."

"Sting, you don't have to worry. I'll be alright. I can fight too, and like I said, I'll ask Alice to come with me. Bye now!" Lucy said as she gave Sting a peck on his lips before walking to the door.

"Bye-bye, daddy!" Hikari said and followed her mother. Sting waved his hand before they left the office.

* * *

><p>Then they went downstairs and walked to the bar, looking if Alice was there. And the demon was there, cleaning mugs and food plates, as always.<p>

"Alice, I have a request for you, if you don't mind?" Lucy asked when she and Hikari got to the bar.

"I'm free, so ask me anything!" Alice smiled.

"You can make portals to different places, right?" Lucy asked again. Alice nodded.

"So, I'd like you to make a portal to Fairy Tail and come with me. I want to visit Fairy Tail." Lucy asked Alice.

"Okay, I'll come with you. I bet Sting-sama told you that you'd ask me to come with you, no?" Alice grinned.

"Well, I kinda wanted to ask you anyway, and Sting said that you'll protect me also. He wants that I'll be safe, and Hikari too." Lucy said.

"So it's settled then! I'll go and say to the other waitresses that I'll be gone for a while. I'll be right back!" Alice said and went off for a while.

Soon she came back and went next to Lucy and Hikari. Lucy lifted Hikari into her arms and held her tightly, not wanting to lose her. Alice smiled to Lucy and then closed her eyes. After that, she just clapped her hands once, and a greyish magical portal appeared in front of Alice.

"Just step in and you're already in Fairy Tail." Alice said and let Lucy and Hikari step in first..

* * *

><p><strong>Here was the second chapter! How was it? Please tell me if I have to fix something, because English is not my first language, neither is really Finnish too. Well, I do live in Finland, like my profile says, but I'm really from Estonia (but I've never been in Estonian school before...) why am I even talking about this? Haha, now you know a little bit about me, and you can maybe ask something too about me, if you want? I will not answer some questions, but some I will. Anyway, tune in for the next chapter! I apologize for my grammar mistakes, if you find any. Thank you for reading! ;3<strong>

**ps. maybe I will even draw a little sketch about Hikari? What do you think? I'm just thinking here.. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

As Lucy stepped in the portal along with Hikari and Alice, she quickly closed her eyes and held tightly Hikari in her arms, and she fel her feet land on something hard. She opened her eyes, and saw a wooden floor. She saw even more than just a floor. She saw Fairy Tail. Every member inside the building, and their eyes landed on Lucy, Hikari and Alice. Everyone was confused yet shocked too.

"Lucy...?" someone said.

"H-Hi everyone..!" Lucy said with a wide grin. Everyone just started to cry and run towards Lucy. Hikari buried her face in Lucy's chest while Alice glared at Fairy Tail's members, and stepped in front of Lucy, ready to protect her.

"Tch, step away from Lucy!" Alice glared daggers at everyone, who stopped immediatly and stood in confusion.

"A-Alice, they're my friends! Please calm down!" Lucy said while peeked at her friends behind Alice.

"A-Ah, s-sorry, Lucy.." Alice muttered and went next to Lucy and Hikari.

"Lucy? Is that really you?"

"Yeah! Lucy came back!"

"But who is that woman next to her?"

"A-And why does she have h-horns?!"

"Also, who is that child in her arms?"

"Lucy!"

Lucy just smiled at them. It was great to see them, because she didn't get to see them for years. Everyone welcomed Lucy, Hikari and Alice. Lucy, Hikari and Alice went to sit down at a table, while everyone surrounded them, and started to ask questions. Especially Mirajane, who was so happy to see Lucy.

"Lucy! How has it been?" Mirajane asked sweetly.

"Haha, it's been wonderful. Everything is great and I've got new friends too, like Alice here.." Lucy said and looked at Alice, who waved a hand at them.

"My name is Alice Demonia, nice to meet you all!" Alice said.

"..and this is my child, Hikari Eucliffe." Lucy said and gave them all a heart-warming smile. Hikari peeked a little at them, but hid her face into her mother's chest.

"KAWAIII!" everyone shouted.

"She's a bit shy at first. As I said already, she is my and Sting's daughter. She is four years old. And some of you might notice, that she looks alot like me, but she has Sting's blue eyes and her hair is a little bit spiky too. Hikari is calm, clever, kind and a caring person. She likes to play a lot with her daddy, and likes to watch me when I'm cooking, so she is a happy little child." Lucy told them. Then Hikari turned her head to see them all, after she gathered some courage.

"Hello, Hikari-chan, my name is Mirajane Strauss, but you can also call me Aunt Mira!" Mirajane smiled at Hikari. Soon, every girl/woman in the guild gathered around Lucy, Hikari and Alice, and talked with them.

"Lucy, can you please come here for a while? I'd like to talk with you alone, just a little chit-chat." Mirajane asked from Lucy, who nodded.

"Hikari, mommy has to go with Aunt Mira for a while. I'll be back soon, so I'll leave you to Alice." Lucy said. "So Alice, please take good care of her until I get back." she added and handed Hikari to Alice, who nodded and smiled. Then Lucy went with Mirajane to the bar.

* * *

><p>"So, how is it going with Sting?" Mirajane asked.<p>

"Like I said, wonderful. I love this family, and I'm so happy.." Lucy smiled, but soon her smile faded away.

"..what's wrong, Lucy?" Mirajane asked worriedly.

"Well, it's not very wonderful, because Hikari is targeted." Lucy said.

"What? Why?" Mirajane asked.

And Lucy told her the whole story, everything and also about Scar who attacked them.

"That's horrible! Why are they doing this?!" Mirajane gasped.

"I'm thinking the same. They want Hikari's power, but she is still a child to understand any of this!" Lucy looked sad. "However, me, Sting, everyone in Sabertooth are protecting Hikari. I won't let anyone touch my Hikari, and they all have to deal with Sting too." Lucy sighed.

"Well, you have us too, Lucy. So please don't be sad anymore, because we will help you!" Mirajane winked and hugged Lucy.

"Thank you, Mira.." Lucy said and broke the hug.

"By the way, what kind of magic does or will Hikari use?" Mira asked again.

"Well, Sting said that she is a White Dragon Slayer, and he can sense it too." Lucy answered.

"Okay, she is so cute too!" Mirajane squealed. Lucy just sweatdropped.

"By the way, where is Team Natsu?" Lucy questioned, because she didn't see them when she came.

"Oh, Master had sent them on a mission, and they should be back soon. And Master himself is on a meeting." Mirajane said and smiled.

* * *

><p>After that little conversation between Lucy and Mirajane, the guild's doors opened, and standing at the entrance was none other than Team Natsu.<p>

"We're back everyone!" a certain pink-haired man yelled with a toothy grin.

"Welcome back!" Mirajane shouted and smiled at them.

"Wait, why are everyone gathered there? And why do I smell-?" Natsu said as he walked to the crowd and pushed himself through it, and saw Alice and Hikari.

"A-A demon?!" he was shocked.

"Please, I'm just a half-demon." Alice said. Soon the rest of Team Natsu joined Natsu; Gray, Happy, Erza and Lisanna joined him.

"Who are you?!" Erza glared at Alice, who glared back at Erza.

"Ooh~ you're probably the great Titania. Don't get so proud of yourself." Alice said and patted Hikari's head. Hikari still sat on Alice's lap, and was a bit scared too. Erza wanted to fight with Alice immediatly, but luckily she didn't, as she noticed Hikari.

"Natsu..?" Lucy said as she got through the crowd. She was very surprised to see Natsu.

"Mommy!" Hikari said as she ran to her mother's arms. Alice stood up and walked next to Lucy.

"L-Lucy?" everyone in Team Natsu said.

"I'm back! Only for a visit though.." Lucy gave them a grin. Then Team Natsu gave Lucy a big hug, but Lucy had to be careful with Hikari, that the hug wouldn't crush her.

"You're back!" Natsu said.

"Great to see you again, Lucy." Erza smiled.

"Aye!"

"Who's that girl?" Gray and Lisanna asked. And then Lucy told them the story. They didn't remember Hikari, since they only saw her in a picture, and Hikari has changed too. Also, Lucy told them about Hikari being targeted and all. They were quite shocked too, but promised that they will also help Lucy to protect Hikari. Soon after that, Lucy talked a little with them, until she had to go back to Sabertooth, because it was late too. And Hikari had to go to bed too. She said her goodbyes and promised to come visit again some day, and left Fairy Tail with Hikari and Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll end this chapter here, because I'm too lazy to write anymore. I don't know when will chapter 4 come out, but maybe soon. Dunno yet...btw, have any of you read the newest chapter? Damn Tartaros. Also, I don't quite like that Hiro put Natsu and Lisanna naked into jail (<em>sorry for the spoilers)<em>. Well, Hiro is Hiro. Ah well, see you all soon again! Byebye!**

**Btw, I think the ending was a bit rushed, don't you think? I'm a weird person ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a peaceful day in Shouri City. Again, it was a sunny day. Not that sunny days aren't great, but the weather was like that. Anyway, Sabertooth's guild was also busy. Very busy. Just this morning, they received a letter. A serious letter from Shadow Wolves. They said that Sabertooth has to be prepared for a battle, and also they would like to free Scar and kidnap Hikari. And boy, Sting was so furious about this. He told his guild to be prepared for a battle, and inside, he was scared. He was scared of losing Hikari and Lucy. But Sting would never allow that to happen. Right now, he was talking with his guild in the main halls.

"Okay. You all understand what we have to do? We will fight and show them the power of Sabertooth!" Sting said and the whole guild roared in agreement with him. Then, he walked over to Lucy and Hikari. Lucy looked worried.

"Lucy, I need you to go with Hikari into my office, okay? I will send Alice with you, and she will put a barrier around the office to keep you and Hikari safe." Sting said.

"Sting...I hope this all will work. Please defeat them all... please be safe..!" Lucy said and hugged Sting.

"Don't worry, baby, I will. I love you." Sting kissed Lucy's forehead and patted Hikari's head.

"Daddy~" Hikari sobbed as she hugged Sting's leg, while crying a little. Lucy lifted Hikari into her arms and gave a quick peck on Sting's cheek. Sting smirked and waved his hand.

"I love you too.." Lucy smiled. Then Alice appeared next to Lucy.

"Lucy, Hikari...are you ready to go?" Alice asked with a serious face.

"Yes..let's go now." Lucy said as she walked off with Alice.

* * *

><p>Lucy was in Sting's office now, with Hikari and Alice. Lucy sat down on a couch and put Hikari next to her on the couch. Alice casted a blackish barrier around the whole office. Then she sat down next to Hikari, who was sleepy and fell asleep, leaning against Lucy.<p>

"Love is amazing, huh?" Alice suddenly spoke.

"Ah? Yes, indeed it is.." Lucy said and smiled weakly.

"Also, it is such a great feeling, when you have a family. The feeling is...very warm..and comfortable.." the demoness said. Lucy nodded, and then looked at Alice.

"Alice, you once said that you have a sister?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. We got separated when we were little. I don't know where she is, but I know she is alive. If she is dead, my heart would ache all the time. Her name is Furia Demonia. Furia means hellhound, and she can transform into one too." Alice said.

"What? S-She can transform into a hellhound?" Lucy was confused.

"Well, she is a half-demon too, like me. She can also activate her Demon Form, and when she does, she will transform into a big hellhound. That's all I know..still, I want to see her... I-I miss her..!" Alice tried not to cry, and she didn't. Alice was just too sad. Lucy wanted to cheer her up somehow.

"B-But I'm glad that she is at least alive." Alice said and smiled.

"I know that feeling, Alice. Even though I don't have any siblings, but I had a mother and a father. But they're dead now, and it still hurts a little. But I'm really glad that I am a mother myself now, and I have a caring husband and a daughter. I have two families. This family, and Fairy Tail." Lucy said and hugged Alice.

"Lucy, you're too kind.." Alice said.

"You're kind too, Alice. I hope that you will find your sister." Lucy told her and smiled. But suddenly they heard a large boom, which made Hikari wake up. Alice stood quickly up and glared at the office's door.

"They're here." she growled.

* * *

><p>In the main hall of Sabertooth, there was black smoke everywhere. Soon the smoke disappeared and at the entrance of the building stood many people. There were males and females, and many of them had as serious face. Sting and his guild was ready to battle. When Sting saw them, he growled.<p>

"What do we have here? The great White Dragon Slayer, Sting Eucliffe." one of the Shadow Wolves' mage said.

"Tch, what do you want? If you want Hikari, then I won't let you get her!" Sting growled angrily at him. Sting's guild noticed how furious and mad he was, but they want to help him, they need to.

"Oh, we also need your precious wife too. Not only your daughter." the bad mage smirked. Suddenly he was pushed away and soon there stood a tall woman. She wore frilly black and short dress, thigh-lenght black stockings and blood-red high heels. She had short and curly red hair and she had black eyes. She also had this weird black tattoo or big scar on her face. _'Ugh, what an ugly looking bitch..' _thought Sting.

"Geez, let's just get to the point." the woman said and sighed.

"And who the hell are you?" Rogue said as he stood next to Sting. "Sorry if I was gone for too long.." Rogue whispered to Sting, who smirked. **(A/N: Okay, sorry if I just suddenly put Rogue here ;3)**

"We are the Shadow Wolves. I am the Guild Master's daughter, Chiharu Hayashi. And you must be Sabertooth's Guild Master, Sting Eucliffe." the woman said. Sting didn't say anything, he just glared at Chiharu.

"Anyway, you already know why whe came here. Our main target is Hikari Eucliffe, but we have been told that we have to get Lucy Eucliffe too. Also, we have to free our mage, Scar, too. But getting Hikari will be easy." Chiharu gave them a evilish smirk.

"Shut the hell up. I already said that I won't let you get them!" Sting roared angrily. Rogue glared daggers at Chiharu.

"Ah, that's too bad. Anyway, Shadow Wolves...ATTACK!" Chiharu yelled and her guild attacked Sabertooth. Sting's guild attacked too, so it became a big clash between them. Many places in the guild were destroyed. There was plenty of blood everywhere already, and everyone kept fighting. Sting wanted to attack that bitch Chiharu first, but he couldn't; Chiharu was probably using Shadow Magic, and turned herself into a shadow and slipped away. And soon Sting was attacking other Shadow Wolves' mages.

_'Lucy, Hikari...be safe, please!' _Sting thought.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Alice already heard the battle's start. There were many screams and booms, which scared Hikari. Alice used Illusion Magic to create illusions of her around the office.<p>

"M-Mommy, I-I'm scared!" Hikari cried into her mother's chest. Lucy hugged Hikari tightly while sitting on the couch.

"Don't worry, Hikari...everything will be alright.." Lucy said to Hikari. _'At least I wish...' _Lucy thought.

"Lucy, I think I need to send you to Fairy Tail. It's much more safer there than here.." Alice said.

"What! No! I won't leave Sting here!" Lucy protested.

"Sting-sama is strong! He has his friends here, and with friends, he is strong. He wants you to be safe. He wants you and Hikari to live. He loves you very much, I know it." Alice said and looked at Lucy, who was almost tearing up.

"B-But how will he know that I went to Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked.

"I'll tell him. I'll make a portal for you now.." Alice said. Before she could make the portal, a big boom was heard behind the office's door.

"I know you're there, Lucy and Hikari Eucliffe!~" Chiharu said. Alice felt the barrier broke, and she gritted her teeth. Soon the door was slammed open and there stood Chiharu, smiling like a maniac. Chiharu smiled even wider, when she saw the crying Hikari on the couch, protected by Lucy.

"Lucy, go! NOW!" Alice screamed as she opened a quick portal for Lucy and Hikari. Lucy grabbed Hikari into her arms and ran to the portal.

"Alice, please be safe!" she said and entered the portal. Chiharu screamed and moved swiftly to the portal, but she couldn't reach it. Alice stopped her. And the portal closed and Chiharu was mad.

"I won't let you get near Lucy and Hikari-chan!" Alice glared at Chiharu, who jumped away from Alice.

"Tch, I will find out where they went. I will, for sure!" Chiharu screamed and her eyes started to glow. It looked like she was going to transform. Suddenly some kind of shadows began to dance around her, and soon she was covered in them. Then on her back suddenly grew spikes. Her arms became black bird-like wings and her legs were like a bird's, except grey. Then she had a blackish bird's tail and her eyes were red, still glowing. Soon the shadow disappeared from her skin, probably was sucked into her. She had bikinis made out of black feather and there were chains all over her body, also there was a chain collar around her neck. She looked furious.

"So you're using Take Over's Beast Soul? Also you're using shadows?" Alice still glared at Chiharu, who glared back at her.

"Why yes. I am a Take Over user, and I use only Full-Body Beast Soul. And this is Beast Soul: Harpy. Also, I use Shadow Magic. And I combined my Shadow Magic and Take Over, so my shadows will help me a lot here." Chiharu smirked.

"Okay, but I'm going to activate my Demon Form." Alice grinned and black mist covered her whole body, so there was only thick mist around her, but you could see her bloody-red eyes glaring at Chiharu...

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I'm going to end this chapter here. I was again, too lazy to write anymore, so I'll continue Alice's transformation in fifth chapter. Soon I am going to ask your oc's, my dear readers ;3 More info I'll give in fifth chapter, okay? Well, right now, it's night-time in my country, Finland. So, good night everyone! I really apologize for the grammar mistakes I have made here.<strong>


End file.
